Colors
by Lector Dominion
Summary: Everything changed when the best candidate for the Vongola position met the blind, kind and protective man – who happens to be a hiding wizard – in a café before the presence of mafia arrived in their life. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Everything changed when the best candidate for the Vongola position met the blind yet kind and protective man – who happens to be a hiding wizard – in a café. Slight AU.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own those two original stories obviously, but this plot here that isn't canon is mine along with OC's that might appear in the later chapters.

 **Note:** Mentions (implied or direct) of Slash. Crossover. Unedited. No Beta. Slow update.

* * *

 **Edited: 07/06/2016**

 **Beta'ed:** Ondine de la Mer

 **Note:** **Harry** – in Harry and Teddy's POV or everyone who really knew him as a wizard. **Hari** – in everyone who will be familiar with him as a civilian/ flame sky user.

* * *

 **Colors**

 **01:**

Tsuna has made it his mission to avoid any obvious pathways whenever he walks home to avoid the bullies who like to torment him.

He's not stupid. Contrary to what everyone thinks, he's not dame. He just doesn't think it's worth anything much if he applies himself in his schoolwork when pretty much everyone thinks that he's stupid. That he can't change and will forever be an incapable just because the very first time he finally attended school, he couldn't quite keep up. Because of his dyslexia.

No one from school helped him and as much as his mom always, always tries to help, she can't be with him in class when he really needs it. His mother understands anyway even if she's sad that he doesn't bother showing his potential. She just makes sure that he never neglects his studies and continues to gain knowledge in the ways he can.

Besides, no one knew of his condition because at first, they themselves didn't even know. They had only thought he was having a hard time reading. When they found out, Tsuna decided not to tell anyone else. It would just be used as further ammunition against him in school.

He was an outcast there anyway. He had no friends and was always being bullied. Even the teachers turned a blind eye and rarely helped when they saw it happening.

He's not naïve. He knows people, especially children can be cruel. That they just didn't know better even though they should, because he refused to think that their parents weren't helping them become better people.

He also wasn't that trusting, not after he realized that the only person who cared for him was his mother – who was quite absent-minded at times, varying from a few minutes to a few hours – and the workers at Marauder's.

School had already finished and he was walking towards the café where he knew his mom was waiting, just as she'd been for the past few years ever since he'd found the place when he'd turned eight.

It had become his second home in the four years since then, and he was now twelve years old.

He wasn't traversing the direct way though, simply because it was too open. His bullies might see him and then beat him up again. He so did not want to see his mother's sad face if she saw his bruises one more time. The detour he was using was longer than the normal way but it was better than arriving covered in bruises.

Again.

Sure, he could face them but it was too much work, not to mention the fact that it wouldn't really make a difference. They would just come back, angrier than before or they could create atrocious lies to redirect blame on him.

Too much work.

He was careful, walking along the secluded path. Not only because he was treading through a not-so-used alley, but also because it was quite a bit darker than common routes. It was in a narrow space between the houses and buildings after all.

When he arrived without incident, he gave a sigh of relief before walking inside.

A tinkling bell was heard when he opened the door and he instantly saw that the café was full, as always.

The Marauder's Café was a huge hit in Namimori, simply because of the unique taste of their coffee and that the pastries they had were more delicious than the one his mom brought from an apparently high class restaurant and gave to him.

He wasn't even being biased. It was that good.

He scanned the crowded café but really couldn't see his mom.

That's when someone touched his shoulder. He turned and saw that it was only Hari-san. Tsuna would have expected to be spooked by how the person he considered his uncle-slash-father always managed to sneak up on him when no one had ever been able to before. He was always warned by a peculiar feeling inside him whenever someone approached him, whether it be friend or foe. But he was strangely okay with it.

He wondered if it was because he wasn't paying much attention, or if he just trusted Hari-san that much.

"Tsuna! Looking for Nana?" Hari-san asked with a small, delighted smile. He was about to nod when he remembered his uncle's condition.

Hari-san was blind. Tsuna had instictively known that, and when Hari-san had taken to wrapping a black silk cloth over his slightly dull beautiful green eyes, his ailment became particularly obvious. But oftentimes, he forgot because of how graceful Hari-san was when navigating around.

"Yes Hari-san," he answered politely. His uncle shook his head even as he held his shoulder and began navigating – Tsuna occasionally helping – towards the upper deck of the café.

"I told you to drop the suffix Tsuna. No need to add -san! I consider you my son,"

Tsuna's lips twitched upwards.

"I suppose you wouldn't care, seeing as you always forget to add suffixes to names, right Hari-san?" he said, stubbornly using the suffix. He respected and trusted Hari. It was only proper to add the honorific.

"Smart ass," Hari quipped with a grin. Tsuna's lips stretched into a smile at that.

Hari was from England and had just come to Japan a few years ago. He was also just getting used to the different suffixes they added to people's names, even though he had been here a good few years already. He said it was weird for him and oftentimes didn't add it.

The Marauder's Café has three floors. The first and second were for customers while the third was the living space of him and the two helpers that lived with him.

He knew that his mom was on the third floor. No instinct needed because Hari was obviously leading him to the elevator. Hari only uses it to get to the third floor, because there aren't any stairs between the second and third floor. One of their security precautions, Hari had once said.

He still hasn't asked what he would do in a black out because obviously, the elevator won't run.

When the elevator opened, he saw his mom right there, standing and looking like she'd been waiting for him.

"Tsu-kun!" she beamed. Tsuna gave a smile as he bounced towards his mother and gave her a hug.

"Mama," he said, burying his face in his mom's stomach and enjoying the warmth he could feel from her.

"How was school?" she asked as she led him towards Hari-san's sofa.

"Same." he mumbled

A hand was on his head, petting his hair and he hummed in contentment.

"Tired?" he heard Hari-san ask. It was only then he realized that he had his eyes closed. He nodded. "Go on then, sleep,"

"Theo-nii?" he mumbled, one eye opening as he stared at his uncle blearily. He saw his lips stretched into a smile.

"Coming. Sleep Tsuna, Teddy will be here when you wake up," he didn't need anymore prompting after that.

He was so tired…

. . . . .

"Nana, I think you should pull him out of that school," Harry said the minute he was certain Tsuna was asleep. He continued petting his son's hair gently – because he considered Tsuna his son, along with his godson Teddy – even as his forehead creased in concern.

He heard his friend sigh heavily.

"I just might. I don't think school has been helping him come out of his shell," she was silent for a while before she continued. "I just don't want Tsuna to grow up afraid of other people Hari,"

"Being in that school will only worsen his distrust of others. I know you know this. He doesn't even bother applying himself in his studies, and he never extends a helping hand to others anymore. I know it's justified since he's never received any from others before but… they're turning such a sweet boy into an apathetic one. I don't want to see them succeed."

Harry was concerned. You see, he could see so much of himself in Tsuna. So willing to help, but being scorned so badly by others. Tsuna has a mother who adored him, and an absent father who only calls a few times a year, almost never. He barely sent them postcards, giving out apologies and false promises, declaring that he was there in spirit. When he does, he just knew that they were filled with lies, even if he couldn't see them. Just holding them is enough for him to feel that. He wasn't just saying that because of his gut feeling, but also because the feelings he got from holding it almost feels mechanical with no emotions attached at all. Also, the pictures clipped to the postcards were computer edited according to Teddy after further inspection.

It was absurd how the man thought he would get away with it, and appalling when his friend bought it before he made her see sense. Even going so far as to ask for a professional opinion. Apparently none of them were even addressed!

"I don't want that to happen either. I like Tsuna the way he is," she said before she sighed. "I'll pull him out tomorrow."

"Thank goodness," he murmured. Nana smiled slightly. She knew he had been contemplating broaching the subject with her, but also knew herself well enough to admit that before all of this, she would have hesitated, would have taken a long time to decide.

"By the way, I saw a flier in our mailbox earlier this morning," she said, voice confused as she still didn't know how to take that flier. It looked like a scam to her but something told her it wasn't, not really.

"What do you mean, a flier?"

"For a tutor apparently," she pulled out said flier from her pocket and read it out loud so Hari could hear.

"We'll raise your kid to be the leader of the next generation. Grade and subject doesn't matter. Reborn,"

"Reborn?"

"Yup. That's what it says,"

Hari looked in her direction and even though she knew that he's medically blind, she felt like he could still really see her, as if he was looking right at her soul.

It always made her feel something between discomfort and yearning. As if something was reacting inside her and she didn't even know what.

"Did you call this so-called tutor?"

She shook her head only to stop and speak out loud when she remembered that her friend was blind. "No. Tsuna doesn't need one, he's an intelligent boy even if his grades in school don't really reflect his intellect. Besides, this sounds like a scam. I've never heard of an endorsement like this before,"

"That's good. I have a mixed feeling about it."

"What do you mean?" Nana held her son firmly as she stared at her friend apprehensively. Hari, even with his blindness, has a sharp instinct. If he said that something was concerning, it always meant that there really was something to be concerned about.

"Like a mix of dread and hope. There's a healthy dose of apprehension as well, along with…" Hari looked to be hesitating in telling her and she frowned. She didn't like that. It felt like she wouldn't like what his next word was.

Still…

"With what Hari?"

"Danger. Life-threatening danger."

. . . . .

"Dad!" Harry instinctively turned to look at where he heard the voice but only saw a human-shaped flaming, glittering red and an impression that told him the identity of the person. Not to mention that he recognized who that voice belonged to.

"In the kitchen!" he called out.

"Should we go now Hari?" he heard Nana ask. He shook his head and gestured for her to sit. He saw the human-shaped indigo flame sit back down and sighed.

"I told you to stay for the night. You sounded tired earlier and with Tsuna now asleep, you might as well stay. Your room has already been prepared."

"Alright."

"Dad! I'm being followed by a baby! Oh! Hi Nana-san," he heard Teddy's irritated voice changing to politeness behind him so he turned around.

"Hello Teddy-kun," Nana giggled. He sighed before speaking to his godson.

"What did I tell you before Teddy?"

"Be polite," he nodded and waited for the next words. He knew Teddy enough to know he always had a reason for every action he took. "But he's not a normal baby! He can talk! He can also walk perfectly! Even run!" he said incredulously.

Harry frowned at that. That was unusual. Usually, babies have a hard time speaking. He was about to speak up again, ask about it when he caught sight of a flaming yellow shaped toddler behind his godson. The aura's presence was ridiculously strong and the impression he got from the other was unyielding.

It made his hackles rise up.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my home?" he asked, voice going icy even as he pulled Teddy behind him and instructed his godson to go with Nana.

He didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Ciaossu. I am Reborn, the home tutor," he said almost nonchalantly. If it weren't for the tense flame-aura of the toddler, he would not have realized the other was tense at all.

"I'm sorry, but no one called a home tutor. You may by go," He didn't let his guard down, especially since his own aura seemed to be reacting to the other, even though the toddler's wasn't being consciously controlled. It looked like it was reacting on its own too.

He wasn't about to just let this unusual baby waltz in on his place.

"That's strange, because you see, I was commissioned to tutor the son of Iemitsu Sawada by the man himself."

The temperature inside the kitchen dropped.

"What?!"

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

I found my beta! Ondine will help me with the chapters and some ideas...


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Unedited. No Beta. Mentions (implied or direct) of Slash. Slight AU. **Slow update.**

* * *

 **Colors**

 **02:**

Harry wanted to say he was surprised, but looking back on the previous rants Nana had given him before, all her sadness and grief having an absent husband and heartbreak over Tsuna's questions if his father ever loved him considering he never talked to him or even bother to come home just ones in all his birthdays, it was no wonder she exploded.

Nana may have been the kindest woman he had ever had a pleasure to meet – naïve and too trusting for her own good too – but even a saint has a limit.

This was it for her.

The anger he felt, chilling in its intensity that it seemingly affected the temperature around dulled a little as he looked at the raging flame-indigo aura of his friend. He didn't need to see how her aura was reacting to know that Nana is completely furious. Just the sound of her voice is enough of a giveaway.

"Iemitsu just decided on his own?!" she hissed. He blinked and looked at the toddler's aura just to see it hazing a bit in confusion. He assumed the baby tutor had answered with a nod because Nana spoke once again.

"Wait a moment here Tutor Reborn. I need to call my husband," she said calmly. He knows that Nana is still angry by how much her aura flares around. He reached out to her to calm her down which she did so almost immediately.

"You have his number?" he asked in a low voice, pulling his friend a little bit away from Teddy so he could talk to her for a little bit.

"I have two of his number. One from his office and one from his personal phone," she answered. He couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at that.

"You have two of his number and you never called him before?" he asked in confusion. Nana had been unburdening her problems and thought and fears to him about her husband when all the while she has his number?

"I never told you before, but I tried contacting him using those numbers. The one in his office always says he's busy and would call me at a later time while his personal one always went to voice mail," Harry nodded at that to show his understanding but couldn't help but think how STUPID her husband is for giving a contact number when he still couldn't be reached.

"Then it might not work if you use that. Take his number from the tutor. It sounds like they talked about this personally," he was displeased at that. In the very first place, Tsuna's life shouldn't be decided by only his parents, much less only by his absent father who didn't even know anything about his very own son.

"I… that's right," Nana then held his hand and pulled him even closer to whisper on his ear. "That tutor, his name was Reborn. That's also what was on that scam flier right?" he nodded. He had wondered about that too. "If he was already commissioned by… Iemitsu, why did he still leave the flier on the mailbox?"

"Assuming it was him who did it," he said, challenging Nana's perception. He always did this nowadays to help Nana really think all her decisions and ideas through, not only accepting what others are saying.

"Who else would it be Hari? I may have been a little airheaded by I can recognize this much now. No one in their right mind would leave a flier like that. It looks like a scam," she said seriously. She knew she had been an airhead, stupid, easy to manipulate and entirely too forgiving, but she wasn't completely like that now. She was being taught to question, to think for herself and for her son's benefit by Hari. He was helping her become even more of a better person, and she is thankful for that.

She always wondered what would have happened if she hadn't met Hari, and shuddered at the thought.

"That right there," he said suddenly. Nana looked at the covered eyes of her friend.

"What?" she couldn't help but ask in confusion.

"You were probably thinking what would have happened if you still remained the same as before right?" she gave a hum as confirmation, not really surprise Hari knew that. Whenever she thought about that, Hari always recognizes it, almost like he read her mind. Then he always says not to think about it as she would never be like that again. She thought he would say something of that sort, but it was different this time.

"What do you think would have happened if you were still the same as before, then you saw a flier like that and only knew that Tsuna has bad grades?"

She didn't want to think about that, but the scenario Hari gave her made its way into her mind, making her think about it, and then shuddered again.

She would have completely fallen for that and would call the tutor herself. The she wouldn't have known it was her husband's ploy. She would have thought she was brilliant for thinking of ways to help her son by calling a complete stranger who was endorsed in a scam-like flier to tutor her already intelligent son, would even imagine that the flier was unusual because the tutor was from a professional business school for young and illustrious men.

"You have your answer,"

"Hari…" she started. Her fury was rising again.

"Don't be irrationally angry again Nana. Just take your husband's number first then call him," she nodded and went to the baby – who said he was a tutor, but she couldn't get the idea of a baby having that type of job. Like what Teddy-kun had said, he was an unusual baby – and kneeled in front of him so it wouldn't be awkward to talk to him.

"Do you have my husband's number?" she asked politely. She even smiled at him even though she's angry. He gave her a long, considering look – in which Nana had to forcibly stop herself from reacting out of sheer, stubborn will - before he pulled out his phone. She immediately took hers from her pocket and dialed the dictated number Reborn had given.

"Thank you," she smiled then stood up. Hari gestured for her to go to his room. She nodded in gratefulness – even though she knew he is blind and wouldn't see the action – and went inside his friend's clean room.

She dialed the number.

It rang once before it disconnected.

Pausing for a bit, she dialed again.

But was completely disconnected this time.

Angry, she went out of the room and, ignoring how tense the kitchen was, went to Reborn.

"He didn't answer," she gritted her teeth. He gave her a long look before pulling out his phone, doing something to it and giving it to her.

"Here, speed dial 3," she nodded sharply and went back to Hari's room.

She called.

It was answered after the first ring, which only incited her fury more.

"Reborn! Why are you calling early?" her husband's happy voice asked from the other line.

"Oh? It's five in the afternoon here. Where in the world are you at the moment then and what time is it there? Are you still in Antarctica like what your recent photo suggests? I'm sure that's not the case anymore," she sarcastically said. Iemitsu didn't answer for a full minute and when she was about to speak did he finally talk.

"Nana?"

"Don't 'Nana' me! Why did you call a tutor for my Tsuna? Never even consulting me about it?! You're not the only parent of _my son_ Iemitsu. You don't get to choose what to do on you own without asking me, or even Tsuna!"

"Nana, my lovely-" Nana could feel the rising fury and sickened revulsion deep inside her. To think she was completely taken by whatever Iemitsu would say whenever he starts to compliment her and tell her he loves her and misses her and Tsu-kun before. That she would accept whatever he says and wait for a long time for him to return when he clearly loves his work more than his family.

"Stop it and answer me!" she snapped. She could practically almost feel that she surprised her husband at her shortness with him but at the moment, she didn't care.

"I am only thinking about Tsuna. This would be good for him," he said, voice finally going serious.

"How would you know this would be good? You were never here," she calmly told him, calming her anger so she could talk to her husband in a proper way.

"I may not be there all the time Nana, but I still watch over you. I know you're stressed and that Tsuna always fails at school. He even had the nickname Dame. I don't want him to grow up like that,"

Nana was stunned speechless at that. Watches over them? He only knew what was on the surface! What everyone in this tows thought! It was like he only knew those things by asking around!

Dame? Tsuna. Is. Not. A. Dame!

"You're right, you were never here," she started, her anger returning and rising exponentially at what her husband had said. "You were never here to see how Tsuna always comes home with bruises because he is being bullied. You were never here when I had to patch him up. You were never here to ensure that those stupid people in the stupid school treat my son properly. You were never here to see them dismiss me just because they think my husband and my son's father left us and didn't even believe I am still married to you because they never see your face in any parent event or meeting ever since Tsuna started school. You never knew Tsuna has a condition. You never knew that Tsuna changed school three times because of bullying problems. You never knew he didn't have any friends in any of the school he attended. You never knew your son wasn't stupid. You were never here to know any of that," she almost shouted but quickly reined herself in. She took a deep breath and released it slowly, wiping the angry tears that spilled out of her eyes the minute she started her rant.

She couldn't help it. She was so. Mad. She could actually feel her entire body vibrating in anger.

"I can't even contact you Iemitsu. Either you were extremely busy or away on business. What are we really? Are we family? This isn't what I had envisioned when I married you," she said softly. She didn't hear anything from the other line and she thought it got disconnected. When she looked at the phone, it appeared the call was still connected.

"Tsuna doesn't need a tutor. Cancel Reborn-san's contract of being a tutor for my son right now Iemitsu. Do you understand?"

"B-but…" her husband started, his voice weak contrary to the strength it possessed earlier.

"Do. You. Understand?"

"…Alright," she heard him sigh heavily.

"I'm giving Reborn-san's phone back to him. Call him and tell him that,"

"Nana…" she waited for him to continue but it took a long time. She was about to disconnect when he spoke. "I'm sorry,"

"Me too,"

 **. . . . .**

Harry held onto Teddy's hand as they waited for Nana to finish her call, looking at the baby in wariness and curiosity.

His aura screamed of adult yet his physical body was that of an infant. He wondered what could have caused that. Also his aura was potent, strong and looked like it held something. The baby was filled with mysteriousness that he couldn't help but examine. Feel it, allow the baby's aura to skim unconsciously on his.

"Why are you a tutor?" he heard Teddy ask. Any time, he would have reprimanded his godson for speaking like that, but he could hear genuine curiosity in his voice so he didn't say anything. It would be hypocrite of him considering he was also interested in hearing the answer to the question.

"I like teaching," the baby – Reborn – said.

"You don't," Teddy said. Reborn's aura twitched a little. He was surprised at what Teddy had said.

"Why do you say?"

"My dad likes teaching a lot, and he is good at it. I know the look and feel of others enjoying their work. You don't," he just said. He smiled a little.

Teddy took up criminology as his course in the University he had applied when he turned college here in Japan, and he is already graduating in over two months. He also took up psychology online even before he finished high school. His schedule was hectic but with the constant use of time turner – one he himself illegally took even before he got out of Britain along with other inventions, be it spell or equipment from the Department of Mysteries, studied and even improved out of sheer boredom – he managed it.

Teddy was rather good at what he wanted to do, he just needed time. Thus, time turner was used.

Reborn just gave them a raised eyebrow.

Teddy smiled angelically.

Harry wanted to roll his eyes at their antics, but knowing the action was useless as the two won't even see that with his eyes covered. Instead, he spoke.

"Reborn-san, how are you a tutor when you're only a baby?" he was really curious how that happened.

"I am not what I appear," he said nonchalantly, though it almost felt like a warning.

"I noticed," the baby's aura sharpened though he didn't speak. He wanted to tell him why he thought so – because he could only imagine how anyone he told that to would dismiss it just because he looked like that – so he did. "You talk quite well for a baby. You also have an adult feel to you. You are mature and already had the proper educational degree to be a professional tutor,"

"You're not bothered?" Harry felt like the baby's question just slipped out of his mouth and didn't have any intention of saying that. Still, not seeing anything wrong with that, he answered.

"Why would I? I am blind. I cannot see you. I can feel though that you are so much more than you claim, and even if they say you are baby, I know you are not. You know you are not. Why bother what other people thought?" he then paused and flushed a little. Here he was again, speaking about his philosophy to a complete stranger so honestly. He felt Teddy's amusement and had to shake his head off to stop from reddening further. Instead, he offered the other a drink.

No matter that Reborn barged into their home without even receiving an invitation, he was already a guest now. He should be at least polite. It wasn't his fault anyway that Nana's husband hired him to tutor Tsuna without telling them about it.

"Espresso,"

"Alright," he gestured for Teddy to seat along with their guest as he rummaged around his kitchen to fix the two simple snacks. For Teddy was pumpkin juice and for Reborn, as espresso. Teddy's he can take at the fridge while Reborn's he had to ask for his people at the café below. He also asked them for cookies, treacle tart and a mango shake that they gave after a couple of minutes.

They were all in the kitchen drinking their preferred drinks and eating the pastries while waiting for Nana in silence when Reborn finally spoke.

"This is good," he said, voice almost surprised. Harry smiled.

"Thank you. I'll tell them what you thought about it,"

"I do miss your own cooking Dad," Teddy said. Harry tilted his head at where Teddy's aura was.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not that I don't like Ayame-chan's baking, I was just spoiled by your own. It was really delicious. Even the treacle tart taste different,"

"Oh? You bake?" Reborn asked. His smile lessened a little.

"Yes, before I got blind. I enjoyed cooking. I gave my staff my recipe's along with a confidentiality contract,"

Harry felt like Reborn was going to say something else but a door opened noisily and it captured their attention.

Teddy was the first to react.

"Tsuna!"

"Theo-nii!" came Tsuna's delighted voice answered. Teddy stood up from his seat to greet the other teen running towards him. But before Tsuna could go to his godson, he stopped and his aura seemed to turn to the baby sitting in one of the chairs before walking calmly towards them.

"Who is he?" he asked when he finally reached them.

"Dad?"

"He's Reborn. He is the tutor your father sent for you,"

He didn't know what Tsuna's face looked like but his brilliantly warm, orange flame aura stilled completely at that.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hi guys! I have the other chapter here. I have a real life problem that had me panicking hysterically and I am stressed. Strangely enough, a plot about this suddenly appeared. As I was writing, I became calm. Now that I am a little at peace, I can face it with a clear head… hmm… how peculiar.

Anyway, how was this? My stress is bleeding in Nana, hehe...

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Unedited. No Beta. Crossover. Slash. Slow update.

* * *

 **Edited: 4/30/2016**

Sorry, forgot to add that the credits for Aspect, harmony and discord I got from **Araceil** , and in extension to **Reighost**. I already asked her last year for one of my KHR fic, Eclipse. I'm also using the idea here. Check their works, they are really an awesome read. :)

* * *

 **Colors**

 **03:**

 _A tutor his father called for_ _him?_

It was almost laughable that for a minute, he couldn't believe what he had heard. He had frozen as he stared at his chosen brother and father – Uncle Hari and his godson, Theo-nii. Then he snorted.

He would have laughed at that proclamation if it weren't for the fact that the baby that was supposed to be his tutor - that his own father hired for him, let's take note of that again – was giving him very conflicting vibes. Feelings that he didn't like simply because he couldn't understand the reason why when he hadn't even done anything yet. Hired as his freaking tutor, as if he was stupid, not included. The baby, Reborn – is that even his real name? Who names their child Reborn? – feels extremely dangerous to him but at the same time he gives off a warm feeling. It's conflicting and he feels uncomfortable because of it.

Alright, so Uncle Hari and Theo-nii also feels conflicting to him but he had never felt this uncomfortable to them. That peculiar feeling he had that always reacted when he meets new people didn't react negatively. He just accepted them immediately unlike this baby, and that was enough reason to not like the stranger.

He walked towards Theo-nii before turning in properly to see this… baby in all his tiny glory wearing a miniature suit staring at him with black, blank eyes. The sight of those eyes made his stomach churn uncomfortably.

"I don't need a tutor," he said.

"Your father thinks you need one," the baby immediately retorted. Tsuna couldn't help the curling of his lip when he heard that, ignoring the fact that he shouldn't be showing such distaste to the dangerous stranger regarding his employer but he couldn't help reacting.

He just hate his father, especially with his stunt right now.

"He doesn't know anything about what is happening here," he spoke in a hard voice. _As if he knew everything about me!_ He snarled inside his mind. He felt a hand calmly patting his head and he turned to see that the hand belonged only to Hari-san.

"Calm down Tsuna. Reborn is just contracted to teach you. It isn't his fault. He didn't know," he calmed down considerably at that. He knew instinctively that Reborn wasn't at fault, that he was just hired, but he couldn't help getting angry when he usually isn't that temperamental. Thinking about his non-existent father always makes his mood sour. Uncle Hari maneuvered him to sit on a chair beside Theo-nii while they waited for his mom.

Thankfully, it didn't take a long time.

Mom went out of her room to where the baby sat drinking his coffee.

"Thank you for letting me use your phone Reborn-san. Iemitsu will terminate the contract you had with him. I am sorry for the inconvenience,"

Tsuna saw how Reborn looked at his mom, intense eyes looking like he was assessing his mother. He had to stop the instinctive urge and the surge of protectiveness threatening to erupt within him to snap at the other and just waited. It was unusual for him to snap at a person because he usually just doesn't care but there is just something in the baby that had his flight and fight instinct kicking in. Not to mention he was tightly wound up at the moment and he knew the likely reason was because of his father.

Reborn took the phone, pocketed it and jumped out of the chair he was in. "I see. I will be going now. Thank you for the coffee,"

Tsuna was glad to see the baby walking away from them.

 **. . . . .**

"Iemitsu, how was it?"

Said man continued to just stare at his phone, dazed and surprised as he remembered the steel voice of his beloved, how she had snapped at him and took charge of the conversation. For some reason, it brought a foreboding feeling inside him.

"She wants me to cancel the tutor contract," he said automatically, mind still on the matter of his wife's uncharacteristic behavior.

"I assume you answered in affirmative," he nodded absently, mind still on the matter of his wife's obvious change.

"Well then, how are we going to train Tsuna-kun?"

Train. The word brought him back to the present. That's right. Both him and Nono contracted Reborn to tutor Tsuna – just like how the Cavallone boss contracted the hitman to tutor his son – so he would be ready to take over Vongola when the time comes. His services as a tutor to the Cavallone heir was given glowing praise by the Ninth boss of Cavallone. Since they know of Reborn's working ethics, even though they knew that he was first and foremost a hitman, they called and hired him.

But with this, they couldn't do it obviously. He was counting on Nana being her usual self, naïve and too trusting enough to allow the tutoring for their son. He knew it was wrong to take advantage of his wife like that, but he had thought that it was okay. After all, having a personal tutor is going to help their son become an upstanding citizen. Besides, she might even think it was her own idea to call for a tutor if she saw the flier on the mailbox that he had Reborn put before he could meet his son face to face.

He hadn't counted on her interference – on first encounter even – because he didn't actually think that would happen. What happened to have her change that drastically?

More importantly, what should they do now?

"A discreet tutoring?" he muttered as suggestion, mind thinking of ways for the tutoring to pull through. They couldn't afford not to. Tsuna is the only one left to take over the organization.

He is literally their only hope.

"I don't think that would be okay," Nono said delicately, voice unusually grave. "We need to inform Tsuna of why he is really being tutored the way he needed to be. If we did that though, he could tell his mother and she would know about the true nature of your real work. She might even call a police. We can't afford to be put in the government's to-be-watched radar, especially when our Legal company, Vongola Corp. is at the top of the world's food chain,"

Iemitsu sighed dejectedly, still holding his phone on his hand. He still couldn't believe what had happened. They had everything planned out after remembering the flames Tsuna possessed that they had sealed. Everything was already arranged from tutoring, the lessons he would need to know and training he had to undergo. Not to mention how to unseal Tsuna's flames. They had been kept contained in his body for seven years since they sealed it when his son was still five years old.

Then Nana's call blew all of it away. Now they're scrambling on how to save their meticulous planning splintered to pieces.

"Iemitsu, we can't afford to stop our plans. Tsuna is the only one left. Vongola needs him," his intuition flared as he saw Nono's grave face and he knew that what he would hear next is something he will not like. "You will have to take Tsuna there and tutor him here,"

"Abduct him?" he said, voice never betraying how conflicted he felt at that moment. He didn't quite know what to feel exactly. Should he feel horrified, betrayed or resigned? Maybe it's appropriate to choose all of the above.

"If we must," Nono answered as he nodded, expression serious.

 **. . . . .**

Reborn never really liked tutoring anyone. He didn't even like being a hitman. But we can't always get what we want. He's good at it, like how he was good at killing people, so he did it.

He couldn't afford being so picky, not when it was about survival at first. Now he could, but he's already infant sized so he just continued the way he lived. He's proud of his accomplishments though, that much is true, especially the infamy and benefits he received.

Still, he never liked tutoring, but there are some aspects of it that he enjoyed. Like how he could torture his student – of course with certain limits – to get him or her to understand. He teaches mafia kids anyway so they can't really complain much, not when they couldn't afford to when their lives are on the line. They needed all help they could get to live another year in the world they live in. Also the satisfaction of seeing them become better and be feared due to his teachings is completely satisfying.

When he accepted the work of tutoring the heir of Vongola, he was smug and couldn't wait to polish the largest and most influential famiglia in the underworld, even if he was annoyed being hired by Nono. They were only loosely allied but it almost felt like the Ninth don thinks he is firmly with them. Really.

Alright, so maybe Nono was respectful and it was CEDEF leader Iemitsu ordering him like he was a subordinate that made him cranky that he almost killed the bastard if it wouldn't bring the entire Vongola famiglia on him. Not to mention that despite being almost a freelance, he was indeed friends with Nono.

Yes, tutoring the future heir of such a large famiglia is such a pleasant thing, he had first thought. Not so much though when all the information he got were grades that were so low it was almost constantly zero, bad in sports and being bullied a lot. No friends and teachers never really helping. Along with being apparently having a cute face and adorable smile with trusting attitude and the mother being lovely yet naïve coming from the CEDEF boss himself, the idiot Iemitsu who was apparently the father of said heir, not to mention that he and his mother are entirely unaware of Iemitsu's real job..

He really hoped the son wouldn't take to his idiot father.

He got his wish, only this Tsuna, in terms of behavior differed almost completely from what information he was given.

Tsuna has a cute face? Maybe, it's mature though, or maybe it was the air he carried around like second skin. Smiles constantly and adorably? Yes, maybe this Tsuna has quite a good smile but he doesn't smile constantly. He never even saw it while he was shadowing the other from his school. He has a lot of bullies that he hides from expertly and he looks at everyone coldly- no, with disinterest. He only ever saw the smile when Tsuna had seen his 'Theo-nii' and the blind man he treated like his father.

Trusting? Please. Even Tsuna's mom didn't, along with the college student he had followed when he lost sight of Tsuna while he followed him. He was both impressed and annoyed when the teen managed to hide from him but he could respect how cautious the other was.

Bullies chasing him around probably trained his intuition about recognizing and warning when people are following him.

The mother, Nana Sawada being naïve? Where in the world does Iemitsu live that he didn't know how wrong he was? He probably didn't even know his son despise him, that much he could read from the heir's body language.

He really didn't like going into a situation he didn't even know, with information useless. When he sees that idiot again, he would get a taste of his gun.

Sawada Nana told him that the idiot would terminate his tutoring contract effective immediately and that once he called the other, he'd be informed of exactly that. Usually, he wouldn't care. He would just shrug his shoulder and get out of there. He didn't need a tutoring job that wouldn't even pay.

But this is the first time, in all his life, that he got contracted to tutor a civilian, one who had no idea the real truths of the underworld and his worth, even if he was just now considered as an heir due to the sons of the current Vongola don dying slowly, one by one.

Besides, he's curious about how off the scale the information he got about them from Iemitsu. Also, those people who was obviously close to the Sawada's. They piqued his interest, how Sawada Nana seemingly considered the college student as her son and the blind man as her best friend along with how Sawada Tsunayoshi picked and chose them as part of his family.

He is especially interested in the blind man who made his flames react by his mere presence. It was startling how his gaze immediately zeroed in on the stranger after he saw the other and the warm feeling he felt when he heard no judgement from the other.

It was… peculiar, something he had never experienced before.

He would watch them for at least a day before calling the useless leader of CEDEF.

 **. . . . .**

"What about just getting them to come here for a vacation?" Iemitsu asked with a serious face, though he felt the unusual feelings of panic clawing inside him at the thought of kidnapping his Tuna-fish, leaving Nana all alone to herself, with no one around. She'd be so lonely being alone. He couldn't take him away from her just like that!

Not to mention his Tuna-fish would definitely hate him…

"You want to expose your wife to the mafia?" Nono asked him. Iemitsu cringed. No, he didn't want Nana to know anything about the mafia, didn't even want to expose her of all of this. He fell silent, mind whirling with other ways to avoid what Nono was basically ordering him to do.

He didn't want to do it. Fuck, why didn't he thought about other ways? It's basically second nature to them to think of worst case scenario and have a plan B, plan C or even plan D!

"We have no choice Iemitsu. Without Tsuna-kun, Vongola will cease to exist,"

Iemitsu's hands balled into tight fist, furious yet unable to think of what else to do. His mind quietened, not giving him even a small bit of suggestion, all focused on the eventual result of this decision.

The loss of his family, not even knowing that the very time he left his family for work was the time the first crack in their family appeared.

"I understand," he whispered, basically agreeing to what Nono was saying, not knowing what else to do because it is true. Tsuna is the only one left. He is Vongola's only hope.

He hated himself more than ever for doing it.

 **. . . . .**

"Mama," Tsuna walked to her and embraced her tightly. Nana did the same, understanding why Tsuna was doing it.

"Don't worry Tsu-kun, your father is pulling out Reborn-kun's employment," she assured him. Tsuna shook a little in relief. Thank God for that. He didn't have anything against those who is in need of tutor. Every help given will always be accepted, he just doesn't need it. Yes, he got the lowest scores in all the students of that school, but he isn't an idiot. He knew his own intelligence and it wasn't reflected by his grades.

He just didn't want to try anymore in a place that wouldn't even accept when he got a high score.

He is so tired.

A hand rested on his back so he his head a little just to see Theo-nii and Uncle Hari just there giving him a smile.

"Everything will be okay Tsuna, don't you worry," Theo-nii assured him. He smiled a little, feeling lightened at their support of him.

"Alright, I won't worry,"

 **. . . . .**

Teddy didn't like the tired look on Tsuna's face. He also didn't like how his dad is stressing about it, especially about that weird baby.

After making sure that their houseguest, Tsuna and Nana-san are already asleep, he stood up and went out of his room, being careful in his movement towards his dad's room. He knows dad is still likely awake as he always was whenever he was stressing on something.

At his dad's door, he knocked lightly.

"Come in Teddy," he was not surprised at all that his dad knew immediately that it was him who was outside his door. His dad might have been medically blind, but he is magical and a Potter. Luck comes to him in various ways, not to mention that he is also extremely powerful.

"Hi dad," he greeted after closing the door gently. His dad is currently sitting on the bed, face looking at him.

"Hello Teddy," he greeted back. "Why are you not asleep yet?" Harry had thought his godson was already asleep. It's late already and usually, he is sleeping like a log because of how tiring it is with his studies. He just couldn't do the same because he is worrying. There is just something off about the whole situation.

Teddy walked to him and sat beside him, taking his hand on his and massaging it like he always did whenever they were going to have a long and serious talk that his dad would probably not like. He recognized it and he groaned.

"What did you do this time Theodore?" Teddy cringed a little – because that's his full name right there – before holding his dad's palm firmly. Just to calm him down.

"I… may have dipped back into my alter…" he slowly started, cringing a little again when his dad's hold on his hand tightened a little. It did not hurt but the thought of what his dad's reaction would be like had him reacting that way.

"Theo!" his dad hissed. "Didn't I tell you not to return to that again?"

"I couldn't help it! I need to know! Besides, I am not giving out information again. I just wanted to know who that baby is. I mean, who names their kid Reborn? And how could he do all those things and be extremely smart at that age? It shouldn't be possible! Even natural genius couldn't possibly be that talented!" he was really bothered about that. Not to mention that his senses is pinging dangerous on that midget.

"It also isn't possible to change a chair into a bird, but we managed to do it anyway,"

"Yeah, but with magic! That kid didn't have any magic on him dad!" yes, he was pretty sure about that. He had flared his magic on the baby when he started following him earlier but he never even reacted when the energy came right onto his face.

His dad sighed heavily, making his indignation disappear and for guilt to come. "You're going to plunge me into early grave with your stunts Teddy,"

"I'm sorry," he said softly, a little hesitant and worried that he made his dad angry. He hugged him though so his worries eased up a little.

"Okay, I understand your inclination to want to know everything. I had that when I was a teenager, even now when I'm already an adult. Though I think yours is severe," his dad teased.

"Dad!"

"It's true! You're already twenty-two Teddy and you are even more of an information gatherer than when you were fourteen," He pouted and his dad only ruffled his hair. "You're almost taller than me Teddy and yet you still come to my bed,"

"Even if I reach my hundred years, I'll still come to your bed for a cuddle dad,"

"We don't know if I will live that long Teddy bear," his dad chuckled. His expression changed into anger. If his dad's family wasn't an asshole before, he was sure his dad wouldn't even question whether he would live in that age. It's because of them that his dad was told he wouldn't be able to live until his one hundred years due to the traumas he suffered that hadn't been corrected immediately. Yes, the war contributed more, but at least his dad could fight back in those times. In his relative's house, he couldn't.

Not to mention they started when his dad was still a child. Who does that to family? Heartless and disgusting people, that's who.

"You will dad," Teddy said solemnly. He had a theory, but if that theory isn't going to happen or isn't true, he could always have his dad drink from the philosopher's stone. His dad does have the recipe along with other books and properties of the Flamels bequeathed to them.

He wondered if they knew they would need it that's why they willed it to his dad or are they just grateful he saved the stone before?

His dad gave him a look before he sighed again. "Let's not talk about depressing topics. Just tell me about the information you got," he blinked at that abrupt change of topic before he straightened up and gave his dad his full attention.

The information he got was important enough to warrant their full attention. His dad probably noticed his seriousness as he quieted down and attentively gave him his attention.

"Dad, Reborn is a hitman,"

"…What?"

"The baby is a hitman," he repeated.

"…huh. They make them young now?" Harry couldn't help but ask that. How could they even train a kid to be a hitman? That needed serious skills.

"Dad, that's not the important thing," Teddy rolled his eyes at that.

"I know. Reborn's job isn't really relevant to us Teddy, so just leave it,"

"But it is dad! That meant Reborn is from the mafia and base on the information I got, Reborn is the greatest professional hitman out there, one who has an affinity for Gold Aspect and could control it really well," Teddy saw his dad's eye give him a serious look and his green eyes glowed a little. He knew it meant that his dad was channeling some magic into his eyes so he could see better like he did before he became blind and activated his dormant mage sight.

He rarely does it and only when they were alone or no one would notice because, as a side effect for seeing like a normal person, his eyes glows brightly, very noticeable to others. It would get a lot of attention and questions, something they both strive not to happen because people from the Wizarding World was still looking for him. The Japan Magic Ministry is helping them hide but that doesn't mean they can't do the same thing.

It wouldn't do to be complacent.

"I knew some muggles could access their Aspects and control it, but it's the first time I've ever encountered someone. Reborn's aura was incredibly strong and it's flames were colored yellow,"

"Flames?" he asked a little apprehensively. His dad nodded.

"Yes. Yellow flames surround him. Yours are red, glittering flames," his dad blinked rapidly, the glow in his eyes receding. "Huh, so that's the meaning of those flames. I knew glitters were for witches and wizards, dizzying cycles of glitters for magical creatures and soft lights for muggles. I didn't know about the flame aura," Teddy listened even as he felt his pulse quicken in excitement. He can feel himself loosening up, his body starting to relax and his hold on his magic easing up.

"Dad, what do you see on my aura?" his dad's eyes started glowing again as he looked at him with narrowed, suspicious eyes.

"What is this about Teddy?"

"Just… please answer my question?" Teddy knew that even with his eyes seeing normally, his father's mage sight wouldn't disappear.

"It's red, glittering flames, like I told you before, You've got Ruby Aspect so I am not surprised,"

"No… tethers? Or my aura reaching on something?" _or someone?_ He thought to himself.

"… yes… white, thick threads connecting to me. That's for our Godfather-godson relationship. The thickness signifies how strong it is,"

"No dad, my aura…" his dad sighed but indulged him.

"Your red aura… has a thick thread… connecting to me…" he said with pauses, voice going soft in confusion. "How come I didn't notice this before?"

"What is your main affinity dad?"

Harry didn't answer. He mulled the question inside his mind and it didn't take long to realize what his godson was trying to tell him. He had read about Aspects before, only curious as to how muggles were able to access their Aspects and use them.

He has Amber Aspect, with a secondary to Amethyst. If Teddy is asking for his aura connecting something… or in this case, someone…

"I'm Amber… Teddy, does this mean…"

"You are my Lord dad, both in magic as my Head of House Black and as Aspects are concerned,"

"Oh Merlin,"

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Alright, finally finished it. I still can't believe I finished this first than my HnG fic. And I'm tired. I can't believe I feel more stressed in summer class than regular class.

I am also trying to increase the length of my chapters. This one is 4k, 2k longer than usual. Not much but I am trying.

Anyway, what do you think of this? I think I really need beta. Who wants to be mine? Someone who won't bail at me and just 'applied' so they would be the first one to read the next chapter. Let me put it bluntly, you're disgusting if that's your reason.

 **Review?**

 _Check out my works, I have new ones posted. Crossovers._


End file.
